


The Gay-cation

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is a creep, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Pining, dumbasses in love, fake dating au, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake has to go on a trip for work, she finds that she has to bring her girlfriend along for the ride...The only problem is... she doesn’t exist.Enter; Yang Xiao Long.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 156
Kudos: 570





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck my life.”

Blake moans mournfully as she drops face first into her couch, ignoring the surprised hum that her roommate and best friend gives from the floor in front of her.

“Blake? You okay?” Yang says with a small, amused laugh as she pokes Blake’s cheek, earning a baleful glare. “What’s wrong?”

“Have I told you that I hate my job? Because I really,  _ really  _ hate my job.” Blake mutters, rolling onto her back and gazing morosely at the ceiling as Yang reaches up to scratch at her scalp, earning a low, pleased hum from Blake. “I have to go on a work trip. Apparently, Jacque-ass is trying to show “what a fun boss he is.” Which, by the way, is such a fucking obvious manipulation tactic but who cares! We get to go on vacation! We get to go to a tropical island! Who gives a fuck!”

“Aw, poor thing.” Yang croons gently, her fingers gently brushing against the base of Blake’s cat ears. Her voice is warm, albeit very amused. “You can’t use your “girlfriend” to get out of it?”

“No. Because my “girlfriend” is in town the week of the trip.”

“I told you making a fake girlfriend up would bite you in the ass.” Yang chuckles, her hand leaving Blake’s hair, leaving her to bite her cheek to stop a pitiful whine from leaving her throat. “Now what?”

“I don’t know. Is there a “hire a girlfriend” rental service?” Blake asks dryly, giving her best friend a pained look. “If Adam finds out that I’m single, he won’t let me live it down.”

“You mean because you lied about having a girlfriend or because he won’t fuck off?”

“Yes.”

Blake feels her heart when Yang giggles, leaning back against the couch, her head pressing against Blake’s shoulder. Blake swallows, her eyes tracing the curve of Yang’s jaw, down to the exposed column of her throat. Blake pulls her gaze away and closes her eyes tightly as her cheeks burn, heart racing as Yang’s smile wedges itself firmly in between her ribs. 

“Well… maybe you can, like, take a friend?” Yang suggests, rolling her head to the side to meet Blake’s eyes, eyes shining mischievously. “You should take Nora. She and Jacques would get on like a house on fire…. literally.”

“Absolutely not. The last time I went somewhere with Nora, she ended up on a chandelier.” Blake groans, covering half of her face with one hand as her cat ears pin. “I had to promise her to stop for pancakes to get her drunk ass down. It was like trying to lure a cat down from a tree.”

“... didn’t she land on you trying to get down?”

“Yes.”

“And didn’t you get a fractured rib?”

“Also yes.” Blake mutters, her hand absentmindedly making its way to Yang’s head to play with her hair gently. “But in all seriousness… I can’t ask any of the girls to pretend to date me. Like… who would even agree to  _ that?” _

“I would.” 

“Pardon?” Blake blinks, staring down at Yang in disbelief, certain that she had heard wrong. “ _ You would?!” _

“Yeah, why not?” Yang shrugs, her smile turning lazy as she stretches, making the slightest of moans from throat that certainly wasn’t helping. “You’re my best friend and if I have to pretend to date you to keep a creep off of your back because HR won’t do shit, then I’ll do it. Besides-“ Yang turns to with an easy grin, arching a brow playfully. “It means I get a free vacation. It’s a win-win situation.”

“Yang. I don’t think you understand what this would entail.” Blake sits up, dislodging Yang’s head from her shoulder and giving her a long look. “I’ve been pretending to have a girlfriend for two years.”

“I’m aware.”

“That means that we’re going to have to act like a couple that actually loves each other. You know… holding hands, hugging… maybe even kissing to some degree!” Blake pinched her nose to hide the flush that she knew was spreading across her cheeks. She glanced up at Yang and sighs. “Would you even feel comfortable doing that?”

“Of course. Like I said… you’re my best friend, Blake. Besides… as fun as it might be, it’s not like it would mean anything.” Yang says with a tilt of her head, watching Blake curiously before a slow smirk crosses her face. “What’s wrong? Scared that you’ll fall in love with me?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Blake scoffs, turning up her nose and crossing her arms as she ignored how her heart began to race. “You think very highly of yourself, don’t you, Xiao Long?”

“Hey, if you’ve got it, flaunt it, baby.”

“Oh my God. That was the fucking cheesiest thing you could have said.”

“Whatever.” Yang chuckles, rolling her eyes as she grins at Blake, a playful challenge dancing in her lilac gaze. “What do you say? Wanna go for it? We get a free trip. You get to trick your co-workers. Everyone wins.”

“I- Okay. You know what? Fine. But on one condition.” Blake forced a smirk into her and gives her friend a poke to her forehead. “You’re not allowed to fall in love with me.”

“Easy. That condition applies to you too!”

“No problem.”

“So… now what?” Yang asks with a sheepish smile that earns a fond eye roll from Blake. “Should we, like, practice?”

“Pract- practice?” Blake echoes, a slow heat creeping up her neck as Yang looks away. “Why would-“

“So that it’s not awkward or unbelievable on the trip?”

“That’s… actually not a bad idea.” Blake says, her heart skipping a beat as Yang moves to sit beside her. “Should we… try that now or…?”

“I mean… no time like the present, right?”

Blake nods and turns to Yang and awkwardly place her hands on her shoulders, glaring up at her when Yang snorts in amusement. “What?!”

“Just… you’re not gonna fool anyone like that.” Yang teases with a smirk. She tilts her head and grins playfully. “You’re meant to be completely head over heels for me.”

“Are you saying I’m a bad actor?”

“I’m saying that I feel bad for anyone that you  _ do _ date if this is how you kiss them-“

Blake cuts her off by grabbing her jaw and bringing their lips together firmly, a low, irritated growl leaving her throat as she finally responds to Yang’s taunts. She tilts her head, angling Yang’s jaw for a better angle before slowly pulling away. 

“I kiss just fine, Xiao Long.” She huffs, sitting back and glaring at Yang’s stunned expression. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a trip to RSVP.”

Blake stands up and leaves the room quickly, her hand moving up to brush against her lips subconsciously. She ignores how her heart races. She ignores the warmth coming off of her face. She ignores much she wants to go back and claim Yang’s lips once more.

It didn’t mean anything. It could be fun. And there’s no denying that Yang’s attractive… but the kiss didn’t mean anything and nothing that happened on this upcoming trip was  _ going  _ to mean anything.

It  _ couldn’t _ mean anything _. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gay- I mean... vacation begins and Blake and Yang are forced to step into a role.

It isn’t until the night before they had to head to the airport that Blake fully processes what’s happening. It’s around 3am that she bolts upright in bed, two hours before they have to wake up for their red eye flight, and stares blankly in front of her, cheeks burning and heart racing.

She had kissed Yang. Very confidently and assertively kissed Yang.

She was probably going to kiss Yang again.

She was probably going to have to  _ sleep in the same bed as Yang. _

She was going to have to spend an  _ entire  _ week pretending to date her best friend.

And she was completely fucked.

* * *

“I hate you.”

“I told you not to go out to that bar with Pyrrha but did you listen to me? No. Because you’re a dumbass.”

“Ass.”

“Bitch.”

Blake glares back at Yang until she looks away, an irritated snort leaving her as she crosses her arms with a pout and reclines back in her seat. It’s a far more adorable sight than Blake is mentally prepared to deal with at six in the morning and she feels her heart stutter in her chest.

_ ‘Physical. That’s all it is. A simple physical attraction. That’s it.’ _

“Yang?” Blake finally says, fidgeting in her seat nervously when Yang quirks a tired brow at her. “Thank you. For this. You don’t have to do this and I know it’s really weird and… I’m sorry about it being a red eye flight.”

“Don’t even worry about it. You know I’m not a morning person so I’m just a lil grumpy.” Yang’s tone softens and she gives Blake a small smile. “Besides… I couldn’t let you deal with that Adam prick.”

“Right-“

“Miss Belladonna. How wonderful to see your shining face so early in the morning.”

“Speak of the devil and he’ll appear.” Blake mutters under her breath as a man with red hair and bull horns walks up to them, dressed in a suit. She gives Yang an awkward, apologetic smile and watches as an annoyed look crosses her friend’s face. 

“Mr. Taurus.” Blake says through a forced smile. “How are you?”

“I’m well. Is this the…  _ “girlfriend”  _ that you’ve told us so much about, them?” Adam turns to Yang with a sneer, taking in her casual sweatpants and T-shirt. “How underwhelming.”

“One of your coworkers, baby?” Yang asks suddenly and Blake nearly jumps as Yang’s hand comes to rest on the small of her back. 

“Ah- ye-Yeah. Um… Yang? This is Adam Taurus. He’s another journalist at SDC Journalism.”

“Nice to meet you.” Yang chirps with a bright smile, making Blake frown in confusion. Yang reaches over to shake Adam’s hand and Blake  _ sees _ the way she tightens her grip, crushing his hand hard enough to make his jaw clench. “Blake’s told me a lot about you. I…  _ look forward _ to catching up.”

Yang is, pershaps, the the only person that Blake knows that can smile at you like you’re her best friend and utter something so friendly while  _ still  _ giving you the impression that she has no problem with sending you through a brick wall if need be.

“... likewise.” Adam’s voice sounds strained, his eyes darting to Blake’s as a shadow crosses his face before he nods at them both and walks away, leaving them both staring after him in exasperation.

“Was that too far?” Yang asks, pulling her hand away from Blake to rub her neck awkwardly. “I know you don’t like being touched without permission and I probably shouldn’t have… Uh… tried to break his hand and I know you can handle yourself but-“

“Yang. It’s fine. You know I trust you.” Blake interrupts, smiling reassuringly at her friend before one of her ears flick and she glanced over to see Adam watching them like a hawk. “Creep.” She huffs, frowning as Adam smirks at them.

“Um… is it okay… if I kiss you? Just to make matters clear to him.”

“Oh! Uh- yeah! Su-sure!” Blake manages to stutter out, ears flicking nervously as Yang gently grips her chin and brings her lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She bites back a whimper as Yang pulls away, tucking a strand of hair behind Blake’s human ear and leans up to kiss her nose sweetly.

Blake  _ doesn’t _ lean into Yang’s hand, relishing in the way her thumb brushes her check. 

Blake  _ doesn’t _ begin to feel heat creep up her neck as Yang curls an arm around her shoulders and tugs her into her side gently.

And Blake  _ doesn’t  _ muzzle her nose into Yang’s collar, drinking in her warmth and smell.

Blake  _ definitely doesn’t  _ do any of these things. 

Not one. Little. Bit.

* * *

“Bed!”

Blake giggles tiredly as Yang flops face first on the hotel bed, purposely ignoring the fact that she’d have to join Yang  _ in  _ said hotel bed later on. “Don’t get too comfy. We still have to go and join the others for dinner.”

“Blake. Buddy. Pal. Best friend. Could you just let me have this for five minutes?” Yang whines, sitting up and pouting at Blake. “I’m practically asleep on my feet here!”

“Well… we don’t have to be there until six. It’s four now. You could take a nap for an hour.” She relents, unable to say no to  _ that  _ face. She rolls her eyes as Yang grins happily at her, her tired eyes lighting up. A yawn escapes Blake then and she stretches as a heavy fatigue begins to settle around her. She was introverted as it was. Adding the need to put on an act around her coworkers when it came to Yang just made it all the more draining.

“You should nap too.” Yang says softly, her brow furrowing in concern as she slips off her shoes and begins to pull back the covers. “Come on. It’s not like it’s the first time we’ve napped together.”

_ ‘But is  _ is  _ the first time that we’ve napped together while pretending to be in love.’ _ Blake thinks to herself, as she slips off her shoes and silently walks over to collapse onto the bed, muffling a low groan into her pillow. “Fine. But only because I have no patience when I’m tired and if I go into that dinner with zero patience then I might just strangle my boss.”

She hides a smile into her pillow as Yang laughs softly, swallowing thickly as the bed dips under Yang’s weight. She can feel Yang’s body heat, even with the small gap in between them. She bites her lip and curls up into a ball, fighting back the urge to move closer to her friend.

But as she hears the soft snores coming from behind her, she feels a strong arm suddenly drape itself across her waist and she freezes as she’s pulled back into a strong body, heat creeping up her neck as Yang cuddles up to her in her sleep. When Blake glances over her shoulder, her expression softens at the sight of Yang’s face.

She looks so peaceful and content that Blake can’t bear to pull away from her. Her heart clenches painfully when Yang smiles in her sleep and nuzzles into her shoulder, a content sounding hum leaning her lips. Blake drops her head to her pillow and closes her eyes, hesitantly placing her hands over Yang’s. 

Blake Belladonna denies how endearing she finds it that Yang cuddles up to her in her sleep.

Blake Belladonna denies the way she nestles further into Yang’s embrace, sleep easily claiming 

Blake Belladonna denies that the safest she’s ever felt… is right within Yang Xiao Long’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the big dinner with her coworkers and Blake finds herself overwhelmed by her current situation.

“Stay still.”

“It tickles!”

“God so help me, Yang, I can and will pin you down.”

Blake glares at her best friend as she giggles and moves away from the makeup brush. Both women were in loose clothing, doing hair and makeup before getting into their formal clothes for dinner. But as usual, Yang was making things difficult.

“I’m sorry that I’m sensitive.” Yang grumbles, crossing her arms and pouting up at Blake as she grips her chin in one hand firmly. “Don’t be mean.”

“I’m not being mean. And of course I know you’re sensitive.” Blake mumbles, gently sweeping the brush across Yang’s face, careful not to overdo it to the point that her freckles disappeared. Blake has always thought they were cute, after all. “You cry at every happy ending we watch.”

“Yeah? So? And you still cry whenever we watch Beauty and the Beast.”

“Because Belle is able to look beyond his scars and flaws to the person underneath the monster!” Blake defends, slapping Yang’s shoulder halfheartedly when she smirks. “Shut up.”

“I said noth-GUH! At least tell me to close my mouth before you come at me with lipstick!”

“I did, though. I told you to shut up.” Blake giggles lightly when Yang growls playfully in her throat, her fingers poking Blake in the ribs gently when she lowers the light pink lipstick. She pauses, admiring her handiwork and biting her cheek.

Yang really was beautiful, wasn’t she?

“So? Can I go put my dress on now?” Yang asks, raising her fist to her mouth and coughing awkwardly. “You can get dressed in here, yeah?”

“Oh! Yeah. Sure.” Blake all but squeaks as she steps back to let Yang stand up from the closed toilet seat. “Just… give me a yell when you’re done.”

Blake waits until Yang leaves, shutting and locking the door behind her, to exhale heavily. She really wasn’t looking forward to pretending to play happy couples with her best friend but… what else could she do? The idea of Adam finding out that she was single sent unpleasant shivers down her spine and she closed her eyes irritably. She wouldn’t even be  _ in _ this position if HR did their job properly. 

“Maybe I should do something about that. Get as many people together as possible and demand that they actually do things right.” Blake mumbles to herself, casting one last look over her makeup before slipping into her dress. “Shake things up. Start a little revolution.”

It was a simple, yet elegant black cocktail dress, ending just above her knees. Her shoulders and collar were exposed, covered only by her long, black hair that Yang had curled for her. Her makeup was something that Blake had kept simple; choosing to accentuate her amber eyes with darker makeup, including a black lipstick. She finished the ensemble with a pair of black heels.

She runs her hands over it, pleased to see that it hugged her body as well as she had hoped it would. She lets out a nervous exhale and waits.

“Blake? You’re good to come out now.”

Blake nods to herself and leaves the bathroom… only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of Yang wearing a form fitting yellow dinner dress, with off the shoulder sleeves. A pair of very low heels covered her feet and her hair was pulled up into an updo, delicate curls framing her face perfectly. 

“Wow…” Yang says after a moment, rubbing her neck awkwardly. “You, uh, you clean up nice, Belladonna. I might have to put Taurus through a wall after all.”

“Ah- please don’t. I’d rather not have to deal with that fallout.” Blake laughs, the sound high and nervous as she fidgets in place. “You look… nice.”

Understatement of the century.

“Thanks. We should- we should probably go, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me just grab my jacket and we can head down.”

Blake shook her head, her nervous smile giving way to a much more fond one. Yang rarely went anywhere without her leather jacket. It was something that Blake found endearing; heartbreakingly so when Yang has confessed that it once belonged to the woman that raised her. They both share a brief, nervous look before Blake threads her arm through Yang’s and they head down to the dining hall of the hotel.

It was time to put on a show.

* * *

“Might I say that you look radiant tonight, Miss Belladonna?”

“Thank you, Mr. Taurus.” Blake says through a forced smile, her skin crawling as Adam’s gaze lingers a little too long a little too below her chin. She despises that she has to sit across from him but she relaxes as a warm hand finds her own beneath the table and squeezes it once, giving her something else to focus on other than the man in front of her.

“Yeah. I got real lucky with this one.” Yang says softly, her smile warm and affectionate as she raises Blake’s hand to her mouth and places a gentle kiss to her knuckles, her warm lips sending a pleasant shiver down Blake’s spine. “How I even got her to look my way, I’ll never know.”

“You two have been together for two years, correct?” Adam smiles, but there’s no warmth nor good will in it. Blake can practically feel him sneering at Yang, displeasure rolling off of him in waves. “Why no engagement ring?”

“Blake thinks weddings are a capitalist scam.” Yang says, smoothly using one of the many lies that they had thought up beforehand. She places their hands on their table, thumb brushing Blake’s knuckles tenderly. She shrugs, playfully nudging Blake. “But I don’t need a ring to tell me that we’re both serious about this.”

Blake, despite herself, feels her chest flutter, her stomach flipping as Yang leans over to brush her lips against Blake’s cheek. Blake feels Adam’s haze turn to her, sharp and analytical, but she ignores it and turns to rest her head on Yang’s shoulder, reminding herself that it was purely for the role that they were playing.

* * *

After an hour or so, Blake excuses herself, walking out into the outside of the hotel to breathe. She leans against the railing and stares out at the beachfront, watching as the waves ebb and flow and against the sandy shore.

Adam keeps asking questions that he quite frankly wasn’t owed the answers to.

Jacques kept making snide comments from the other end of the table, carefully wrapped up in compliments.

And Yang… Yang was slipping into the role of “loving and devoted girlfriend” incredibly easily. Forget being a mechanic, Blake feels certain that Yang should have gone into acting. Her tender smiles and soft words felt so real and believable to Blake, her every touch and word conveying such affection that Blake has to consistently remind herself that it’s all an act…

Which is more difficult than she would like because if she’s being honest with herself… there’s something almost… addicting about being looked at like  _ that.  _ There’s something intoxicating about Yang’s gentle touch and the way she speaks with that  _ painfully _ tender voice. And that’s not even mentioning what it's like to feel like the centre of Yang’s whole world.

Blake refuses to admit that she likes it.

“Hey, you.” 

Blake jumps, ears pinning and eyes widening in alarm as she turns to face Yang, who offers a sheepish grin where she stands with her jacket thrown over one shoulder loosely. Her hair is coming loose from her updo and Blake can see fatigue settling over her. Jet lag was always a difficult thing to combat, let alone when you had to pretend to be infatuated with your best friend.

“Hey.” Blake says softly, heat pricking at the nape of her neck as Yang leans against the railing with her, draping her jacket over it. 

“You okay? You… seemed pretty eager to get out of there.” Yang asks in a soft murmur, her brows pinching in concern. She watches Blake carefully before an unsure expression crosses her features and Blake is alarmed by how much she wants to lean over to kiss it away. “Did- did I go too far at any point? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“What? No. No! Of course not. You’re fine!” Blake says quickly, eager to reassure her friend as she straightens up and places a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “You know me, Yang. I enjoy people around people that I  _ like _ . Being surrounded by people like Jacques and Adam? It’s just…  _ draining. _ ” 

“I get that. We still have an hour left for you to schmooze it up with them, though… unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Well… they see us as a loved up couple… why not use that to our advantage?” Yang suggests, cheeks tinting pink as she looks away. “And what loved up couple wouldn’t try to sneak away to their room?”

Blake blinks, confusion settling in for a moment as her brain processes Yang’s words.

“You want us to pretend to-“

“I don’t  _ want  _ to!” Yang defends, raising her hands in surrender, cheeks growing darker by the second. “But-“

“Miss Belladonna?”

Blake hears Adam’s voice and panics, she looks at Yang pleadingly. She really doesn’t have the mental energy to be dealing with him right now. She lets out a soft gasp as Yang’s hands curl around her hips, tugging her close before any words that she might have said are cut off by Yang’s lips. Blake closed her eyes and threads her hands into Yang’s hair, letting Yang guide her into a deeper kiss. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she hears footsteps grow closer and closer but all that she can focus on is Yang. How she tastes, how she smells, how she feels pressed up against her, how perfectly her hands seem to fit against Blake’s waist. A low whimper escapes her as Yang’s teeth graze her bottom lip, her fingers curling into Yang’s hair as Yang presses small kisses along her jawline and-

“Miss-oh! It would appear as though I’m interrupting. My apologies.”

When Blake and Yang pull apart, she narrows her eyes at him. Judging by the expression on his face, Adam wasn’t sorry in the slightest. Her face is flushed, chest rising and falling with slightly heavier breaths than normal. She glances over at Yang and feels a strange burst of pride at the sight of her dark lipstick staining Yang’s lips and jaw. She can only imagine tha her own jaw is in a similar state. She turns back to Adam and watches as his eyes narrow, evidently displeased. Blake smirks, taking both herself and her companions by surprise as she chuckles, curling a hand  _ low _ over Yang’s hip.

“Sorry, Mr. Taurus. But I just wanted a moment with my girlfriend  _ away  _ from prying eyes. But perhaps the front of the hotel was a poor choice.” Blake says in a tone that’s far smoother and more confident than she feels, considering she can feel Yang staring at the side of her head. “Our room might be a better, more  _ private  _ option.”

“Yes, well-“ Adam’s lips twitch downwards, a flash of aggravation crossing his face before falling into a neutral mask. “I suppose I should leave you to it.” He turns away with a sneer, body tense as he storms off.

“Ugh. I can  _ not  _ wait for this all to be over.” Blake mutters, pulling away from Yang and butting her head against a nearby wooden pillar. “Because then we can just go back to our normal lives and hopefully never speak of this again.”

From the corner of her eye, she sees something flash across Yang’s face, though it was gone much too soon for her to decipher what it was. 

“Heh, yeah. Back-back to normal.” Yang mumbles, leaning back against the railing and looking away awkwardly. “Just like- let me know if I go too far, yeah?”

“Yang. When have you ever known me to take shit laying down?”

“Touché.” Yang says before frowning worriedly when Blake shivers, a cold wind blowing in from the sea that has her rubbing at her arms in an effort to keep warm. “Here. Take my jacket.” Yang says softly, grabbing her jacket and draping it over Blake’s shoulders with great care. Her nose brushes Blake’s cheek for a moment, her hands squeezing Blake’s biceps affectionately. Blake struggles not to lean back into Yang and bites back a whine when she steps away. “I don’t know about you but I’m beat. I’m going to go up to the room and head to bed. You comin’?”

“Ye-Yeah. Yeah. I am.”

Blake’s voice is a little more shaky than she would like and she forces herself to take a deep breath before following Yang, heart racing.

Physical attraction. That’s all it is. Yang is her best friend who just so happens to be utterly and undeniably gorgeous. There was no way that Blake was falling for her. Absolutely no way in fucking hell…

Right?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re just best friends, right? Just a couple of buddies helping each other out? Just a couple of gals pal’ing around? That’s all...
> 
> Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s officially day one of the gay-cation and Blake finds herself struggling.

Blake stares at her reflection, quirking a curious brow as Yang walks up behind her in the bathroom. But instead of checking her hair like Blake had  _ thought  _ she would do, Yang moves behind her, curling her hands low over Blake’s hips and pressing up against her as she rests her chin on Blake’s shoulder, smiling lazily at her as her thumbs brush Blake’s sides affectionately.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Yang murmurs softly, as she curls her arms around Blake’s waist and tugs her closer. “How’s my girl doing?”

“Ya-Yang?” Blake stutters, her breath hitching as Yang’s fingers toy with the hem of her shirt absentmindedly, her nails just barely grazing Blake’s stomach and giving her goosebumps. “What- What are you doing?” She squeaks, a nervous giggle leaving her.

“Nothing.” Yang chuckles softly and Blake can feel the vibrations through her back where Yang’s chest is pressed flush against her. “Just wanted to be close to somebody like you.”

“Some-somebody like me?” Blake echoes weakly, her heart racing and cheeks burning as Yang’s smile grows. 

“Gorgeous. Intelligent. Strong. Tenacious.  _ Stubborn _ .” Yang teases gently, lowering her head to whisper into the crook of Blake’s neck, her breath ghosting over her skin. “And do you have any idea how hot you are when you get feisty with me?”

A shudder runs through Blake’s body as Yang presses a small kiss to the crook of her neck before she helplessly tilts her head to the side, granting Yang more access to her neck. Small whimpers leave her as Yang maps out a path towards her jaw with her lips. Yang kisses up to her ear and pauses, waiting, before making her way towards Blake’s mouth.

“Eep!”

A squeak leaves Blake as Yang spins her around and cups her jaw, fingers gently framing her face, thumbs tenderly stroking her cheeks. She leans forward and presses their foreheads together, smiling warmly at her as Blake curls her hands in Yang’s shirt.

“Can I kiss you?” Yang asks softly, her expression shifting to one of concern as Blake closed her eyes tightly. 

“Please.” Blake breathes, opening her eyes and tugging Yang closer. “Please, just kiss me.”

Yang leans forward, her lips just barely grazing Blake’s…

When a loud and shrill beeping sounded.

* * *

“Aahh!” 

Blake groans painfully and stares up at the ceiling of her hotel room from where she had fallen out of bed, heart racing and cheeks flushed as she tries to process what the fuck just happened.

“Blake? Oh my  _ God! _ ” Yang’s face comes into view, her brows pinched with concern as she runs her eyes across Blake. “Are you okay?”

“Fine!” Blake yelps, sitting up and ignoring the hand that Yang offers her. She stands and runs a hand through her hair and offers Yang a far to bright grin. “Just woke up from a nightmare. I’m just… I’m fine. I’m going to go shower. Bye!”

With that, Blake quickly grabs her clothes and all but hogs to the bathroom, face burning as she remembered the tender way Yang had kissed her neck, how full of care and affection each moment in her dream had been. How badly she wanted her best friend to just kiss her.

It meant nothing. Yang was obviously an attractive woman. Blake wasn’t exactly blind to attractive women. Obviously, it was just physical attraction coming into play. 

Plus it was probably just her brain processing this whole fake dating thing. It meant nothing.

It can’t mean anything.

It just can’t.

* * *

“Blake? Shouldn’t you be wearing a harness?”

“Don’t hen, Yang. I’ve climbed  _ plenty  _ of walls without a harness.”

It’s mid afternoon as Blake bounces on her toes and stares eagerly up at the rock wall in front of her, a nearby instructor watching her suspiciously as she refuses a harness. With excess energy to work out, she decided to drag Yang to indoor rock climbing gym that she found on the island.

“Yeah but… these are walls that you’re not used to.” Yang points out, an amused smile on her face that Blake rolls her eyes at. “You sure you got this?”

“Yang, I’ve been rock climbing since I was a little girl.” Blake says, allowing a small smirk to cross her face as she begins to stretch, rolling out her shoulders and letting out a small groan as her back cracks. “I’ve signed the waiver. I’ll be just fine.”

“Geez. And people call  _ me  _ an adrenaline junkie.”

“You do parkour.”

“And?”

“And you broke your right arm in several places during our first year of college because you were drunk and decided to parkour off a bunch of different trees. I had to carry your drunk ass to the hospital because you wouldn’t let anyone else near you.” Blake grins playfully up at Yang, enjoying the way her friend’s eyes narrow at her. “You said something about “the evil goatman will hurt us so we need to get away.” It would have been adorable if it wasn’t so sad. Did you know that when you’re scared  _ and  _ drunk, you bury your face in my shoulder?”

“You’re such an ass.” Yang grumbles, looking away, though Blake can still tell that she’s trying not to smile.

“And you’re such a brat.” Blake giggles, feeling more and more relaxed the further away she got from her dream. “Now… if you’ll excuse me… I have a wall to climb.”

By the time they return to the hotel room, they’re both tired from an afternoon spent climbing rock walls. Blake can feel her muscles burning and she knew she was going to be sore in the morning. But, as always, she had enjoyed herself far too much to give a damn.

“God. Why do you do this? You’re actually insane.”

“You’re just not used to it. If you came out with me more, you’d probably be a pro in no time. God knows you’ve got the muscles for it.”

“I do, don’t I?” 

Blake snorts, cheeks burning, and flops onto the bed in an undignified heap, trying to ignore the image of Yang flexing her arms that now took up space in her brain.

“Hey! We should take advantage of this couple thing.” Yang says and when Blake looks up at her, she’s waving a pamphlet at her, a cheeky grin crossing her face as Blake quirks a brow at her. “Apparently, the couple’s massage is cheaper than getting two singles. What do you say,  _ babe? _ ”

Blake is wildly impressed by the fact that she didn’t choke on air at the sound of the unexpected petname, her neck burning as she somehow manages to calmly agree to Yang’s idea as a question comes to mind…

What was happening to her?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not because I have feelings for my best friend and roommate. It’s because she’s hot.”
> 
> I don’t think that’s much better, Blake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the vacations lets us see how Miss Xiao Long is faring as they spend the day on the beach.

Yang places their gear by the beach chairs and turns to give Blake a warm smile, though she feels a twinge of concern at the uncomfortable set of her ears and jaw, how her best friend’s eyes keep darting towards Adam Taurus, who is reclining in his swimming trunks, unfortunately shirtless, as he “subtly” watches Blake remove her outerwear to reveal her purple bikini behind his sunglasses.

Yang really doesn’t like that man.

Casually, careful to place a self assured smirk on her face, she places herself in between Adam and Blake, purposely lowering her glasses and giving Blake a conspiratorial wink when she turns around to give her a questioning look. 

“Don’t mind me. Just… enjoying the view.” Yang says smugly, hoping that Blake understands what she’s trying to do. “Feel free to continue… doing what is that you’re doing, babe.”

Yang’s heart skips a beat as Blake’s eyes widened, a slow flush creeping across her cheeks before her eyes move to where Adam is sitting behind Yang, his glare burning holes into her back. Blake’s eyes dart back to Yang and her expression softens, becoming far more relaxed as a grateful smile crosses her lips before turning back around and removing her shorts and tank top. Yang feels her throat grow thick as Blake’s body arches to clear herself of her shirt and shorts, toned muscle making her mouth become far more dry than it was before. 

Blake was absolutely gorgeous.

Yang watches, dumbfounded, as Blake stows away her clothes and sits down in a chair, laying back and letting out a slow breath as she lets herself relax. It takes a moment longer for Yang to snap out of it and remove her own clothes to reveal the gold and black bikini underneath. She quickly throws her clothes onto her bag and kneels down next to Blake, grinning up at her playfully.

“Can I help you, sunshine?” Blake asks slowly, her amber eyes narrowing at Yang suspiciously. 

“I mean… I was kind of hoping that you packed, like… a first aid kit or something. It’s kinda your fault that I fell so hard after all.” Yang says smoothly, ignoring the way her neck heats up. She can see Adam sneer angrily at them and she feels a wave of irritation wash over her. What was it going to take to get him to leave Blake the fuck alone? “How are you feeling, baby?” She adds, her expression softening as she curls a strand of dark hair behind Blake’s ear, letting herself do what she had longed to do for years, and cupped her best friend’s jaw. 

“Fine. I’m fine.” Blake says quietly, her voice hitching ever so slightly, closing her eyes tightly and leaning into Yang’s touch, her hand coming up to rest over Yang’s. When she opens them again, she sits up and leans over to press her forehead against Yang, lowering her voice so that only Yang can hear her. “Thank you for that, by the way… even if you were laying it on a little thick.”

If only Blake knew the effect she had on Yang.

“Don’t even worry about it, Blake. You know that’s why I came here.”

“I thought you came for the free vacation?”

“Well… that too.” Yang grins at the adorable giggle Blake lets out, her eyes shining happily as she pulls back and reaches into her bag to pluck out her sunscreen. “Um…” Yang pauses, heat making her cheeks burn as Blake begins to rub the lotion into her skin, quickly and efficiently covering her skin. “Did… you want me to get your back for you?”

Blake blinks in surprise before glancing at Adam and nodding, shuffling forward so that Yang can scoot behind her. Carefully, Yang moves Blake’s hair in front of her shoulder and set about her task, placing sunscreen into her hands and running them over Blake’s back, shoulders and neck. She ignores how Blake’s skin feels under her hands, ignores the feeling of lithe, athletic muscle twitching beneath her fingers. She ignores the way Blake’s breath hitches as she glides over a particularly sensitive place on her ribs before settling her hands on Blake’s hips and leaning forward to rest her chin on Blake’s shoulder. She can feel Adam glowering at them and, not for the first time, she feels a protective impulse rise up within her chest as Blake hesitantly leans back against her.

“Thanks.” Blake mumbles, squeezing her hands once before pulling away and looking at Yang, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “Uh… want me to repay the favour?”

If running her hands along Blake’s back was hard, then feeling Blake’s own slender ones carving out a path against her back was torture. With deft, nimble fingers pressing into her skin, it takes more strength than she would like to  _ not _ to whimper a protest when Blake pulls away. But she fails to bite back a surprised gasp, her back arching, as Blake places a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck, her breath brushing over Yang’s spine before pulling away completely. By the time Yang has turned around, Blake is reclining and opening up a book, her ears sitting rigid on top of her head, as a fierce blush blossoms across her cheeks.

There’s a hesitation in the air, as though nobody is quite sure what to do next. But then, Blake’s glancing towards Adam again and exhaling slowly through her nose before giving Yang a small, shy smile and opening her arms. Yang swallows hard and lets herself be guided into Blake’s arms, reclining back against her as Blake’s thighs bracket her hips. She feels Blake curl one arm over her shoulder, closing her eyes as Blake absentmindedly strokes her skin and returns back to her reading. Yang hesitantly places her arms on top of Blake’s bare legs, her hands curling around her raised knees as she tries very hard not to think about the warm body pressed up against her own.

She knows that Adam is still watching them. She knows that he sees the way Blake holds her close and knows that he sees the tender looking kiss that Blake presses to her temple. 

She knows that Blake can feel his stares too. She can feel the tension in Blake’s body, can hear the angry muttering under her breath as frustration bubbles up in her chest. She can practically  _ feel _ how uncomfortable Adam makes Blake and that is something that Yang finds unforgivable.

She knows that Blake deserves so much better than  _ that  _ and she becomes just that much more determined to help her best friend feel safe and comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so... we see how day 2 has been going for Miss Belladonna.

“You know, Miss Xiao Long… after everything Blake has told us about you, I expected more of a competition.”

Blake fights back the urge to snarl at Adam’s words, glaring at the man through her sunglasses as the beach volleyball rolls towards her from where her coworkers and Yang have been playing. She can see Yang rubbing her right arm, her jaw setting, and Blake instantly knew that her old injury was acting up from trying to save Adam’s serves. From what Blake had gathered from silently watching, Adam seems to have figured out that Yang favours her right arm and is taking full advantage of that.

Blake  _ really  _ doesn’t like that man.

“Blake? Baby? Wanna throw me the ball?”

Blake quirks a brow and gently places her foot on top of said ball to stop it, a slow, sickeningly sweet smile scrossing her face as she stands and picks up the ball. Pointedly, much to Yang’s confusion, she turns to face Adam. She watches as a pleased grin crosses his face, as though Blake choosing to throw it to him means that he  _ won _ something. When he turns to smirk at Yang, Blake acts hard and fast, sending the ball up into the air and spiking it…

… and straight into Adam’s face. Blake smirks as Adam hits the ground with a startled scream, the ball ricocheting off of his face and back to Blake, who catches it easily before tucking it under her arm and shifting her weight to one foot.

“Whoops.” She drawls lazily, quirking a brow as Adam stands up and holds his hand to his bleeding nose. “Figures a city boy wouldn’t know that you never take your eye off the ball.” Her voice is light, teasing and playful, just as though she were teasing a friend but her eyes narrow enough for it to be anything but. Wordlessly, she watches as Adam storms away from the net, body tense, and turns to Yang, her throat growing tight as her best friend stares at her. Quietly, Blake throws the ball to Sun and sits back down, book in hand, and barely lets out a soft hum as Yang walks over to her and sits at her feet.

“That… was the most badass thing, like, ever.” Yang laughs, her lilac eyes shining with delight when Blake meets her gaze. She grins, and Blake feels her heart flutter in her chest. “You are…  _ amazing.” _

“He’s been getting on my last nerve. It’s not that big of a deal.” Blake shrugs, bending a knee and curling her arm over top of it. She feels her neck burn and prickle when Yang’s eyes follow it with interest, her gaze lingering for a moment before moving back to Blake’s face. “I, uh, he had it coming.”

“Still… you’re something else…” Yang smiles and glances to her right, letting out a soft snort. When Blake follows her gaze, Adam is sitting on his chair glaring at them with a blood soaked towel pressed up against his nose. “Asshole. I’m surprised that he hasn’t asked you to kiss his injury better.”

Blake swallows hard as Yang’s words give her an idea.

“How’s your arm?” Blake asks, loud enough to be heard by Adam. From the corner of her eye, she sees him narrow his eyes and she inhales deeply, shaking off her nerves. “It looks like you’re feeling sore.”

“It’s fine. I mean… it’s does ache a little bit but that happens every now and then.” Yang’s brows pinch in confusion as Blake tenderly takes her right arm and brings it closer, gently massaging her thumbs into the toned muscle beneath her skin. “Blake?”

Blake lowers her head to kiss the scars that lay on Yang’s arm from her parkour accident, gently brushing her lips over each one with care. She hears Yang breath hitch and she bites back the urge to smile against her skin before being Yang’s palm to her mouth and placing a lingering kiss there. “My poor baby.” She says, in a voice calmer than she actually feels. “How can I make you feel better?”

Yang leans forward then, taking Blake’s hidden cue and pressing her lips to Blake’s own. Blake drops Yang’s hand and cups her jaw, whining softly and helplessly into her mouth when Yang’s hands find their way to her waist. Yang pulls back and rests their foreheads together, a soft expression crossing her face that Blake hadn’t been expecting.

“So…” She whispers, quietly so that only Blake can hear. “Think he’ll get the hint soon?”

The question has a similar effect to dumping a bucket of cold water over Blake. 

Adam. Right… The entire reason they were even playing this charade.

“I don’t know.” Blake murmurs, her throat suddenly tight, her chest constricting painfully. “Hopefully soon so we don’t have to keep pretending like this, right?”

“Yeah. Right.”

Yang pulls away and her expression is strangely unreadable, carefully measured. She sounds distant, a crease forming between her brow and before Blake can ask her what’s wrong, she’s standing up and muttering something about grabbing a couple of drinks for them.

Blake frowns in concern as she watches her leave, cat ears pinning against her head worriedly as she bites her lip anxiously.

* * *

Later that night, when she climbs into bed, she feels her heart twinge painfully at the sight of Yang’s back to her. Yang had been distant all afternoon and evening, seeming to withdraw into herself, speaking in short sentences and barely interacting with anyone…  _ especially  _ Blake.

It hurts far more than Blake wants to admit.

Blake  _ wants  _ to reach out to her. She  _ wants  _ to talk to her, to ask her what was wrong… but if Yang didn’t want to talk to her, then Blake wasn’t going to force the issue. Blake bites her lip and rolls onto her side, back to Yang, as her ears pinning back against her head anxiously.

Had she done something wrong?

Had she gone too far?

Had she been making Yang uncomfortable?

Was Yang  _ forcing  _ herself to go through with this for Blake’s sake?

The thoughts spiral around in her head until she finally falls asleep, tired and drained.

///

Blake sits up with a loud and terrified scream, heart racing as a broken sob leaves her chest. 

“Blake?!” Yang’s groggy, alarmed voice sounds and a bedside light is turned on. “Blake? What happened?”

Blake turns to her with wide, panicked eyes and, before she can filter her own actions, she grips Yang’s shoulders tightly and runs her eyes over her body. “You’re okay. Oh, you’re okay.” Blake whimpers before burying her face in Yang’s neck, small, heart wrenching sobs leaving her as Yang pulls her close. “You’re okay!”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” Yang sounds confused, even as she pulls Blake close and runs her hand through her hair gently. Her voice softens when Blake clings to her tightly, desperately. “Hey, deep breaths for me. There we go, Belladonna. Come on. You’re okay. I’m okay. We’re okay.”

“Are we?” Blake sniffles, and she pulls back from Yang to look sadly up at her, heart twisting in her chest. “I thought- I thought you were mad at me.”

“What? No. No! What the hell gave you that idea?” Yang asks, her brow creasing in confusion. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“I- sorry. It’s just- you’ve been all.. distant and short lately and I thought that… maybe I did something wrong.” Blake sniffs, looking down at her lap and shrugging. “Or went too far or something. With our little… act.”

“Oh. Oh, God. No! No, shit, Blake. Of course you didn’t.” Yang gently curls a hand around Blake’s jaw and lifts it, an apologetic expression crossing her face. “I’m sorry. I… think that my arm’s been messing with me. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Blake closes her eyes and helplessly leans into Yang’s touch, unable to bite back a whimper as Yang’s thumb brushes her cheek soothingly. 

“C’mere.” Yang murmurs softly, laying down and pulling Blake to her chest, letting her tuck her head under her chin as she begins to rub Blake’s back gently. “Wanna talk about your nightmare? It sounded pretty bad.”

“It was… so weird.” Blake mumbles, hesitantly resting her hand on Yang’s collar, melting into her best friend’s embrace. “We were, like, assigned partners at a combat school. We were on a team with your sister and Weiss too. They were partners as well.”

“That… sounds kind of cool. I could see you kicking ass.”

“Something bad happened and there was chaos everywhere. People were getting killed… brutally.” Blake’s voice grows thick and she desperately shifts closer, closing her eyes as memories of smoke and fire from her dreams come to mind. “Adam was there and… I think he was my old partner? He kept calling me petnames that made me feel so gross.”

“Blake…”

“He was- he was one of the attackers. A leader, I think? And I tried to fight him but- but I wasn’t strong enough. He- he knocked me down and told me that he was- he was going to destroy everything I love.” Blake’s breathing hitches and she feels Yang hold her tighter, her fingers running patterns into her skin soothingly. “Then you showed up, looking for me, and- and he said that he was going to start with you.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ , Blake.”

“He…  _ stabbed  _ me with a  _ fucking  _ sword to get your attention and when you- when you tried to fight him, he cut off your arm and I had to- had to carry you to safety. He- he made it seem like it was my fault and I believed him.” Blake turns to bury her face in Yang’s shoulder as a shudder runs through her body, her tears falling into Yang’s skin. “And I think… I think that I felt so guilty that I ran. That’s when I woke up.”

“ _ Sweetheart _ .” Yang breathes into her hair, practically pulling Blake on top of her to bring them as close together as possible. “Oh, darlin’. Come here.”

Blake whimpers, remembering the way the nightmare version of Adam had called her the same endearment. But coming from Yang’s mouth… it sounded so sweet and gentle, a soft caress compared to the cruel strike that Adam’s voice turned it into.

“Shhh. I’ve got you. It was just a nightmare. I’m right here, bud. I’m not hurt. My arm is fine. You’re safe and you’re here with me. Okay?” Yang says softly into Blake’s hair, letting her burrow into her neck, running her hand up and down Blake’s back soothingly. “Adam can’t hurt you or me. You literally gave him a blood nose today. There’s no way he would ever mess with a badass like you.”

Blake makes a noise that’s half sob and half laugh, her hands clinging to Yang tightly as her best friend plays with her hair. “Can I stay here? Like this? With you?” Blake asks hesitantly, nervously, closing her eyes and waiting for rejection. “I’m sorry. I just-“

“Of course you can.” Yang says immediately, as she shifts Blake to a more comfortable position on top of her, curling her arms around her gently. Her voice is thick with emotion, almost sounding as though Blake’s distress physically  _ hurt  _ her. “Go back to sleep. I’ve got you, Blake. I’ve got you.”

As Blake slowly drifts off, a sleepy hum leaving her throat as Yang strokes her hair, she can’t help but think about how  _ safe  _ and  _ secure  _ and  _ warm  _ Yang feels. 

She can’t help but wonder at how, to her, Yang is the personification of strength.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On day three of the vacation, we see Blake recovering from her nightmare.

Blake awakes the following day to a gentle hand rubbing gently at her back, softly rousing her from her slumber. She blinks open her eyes and feels warmth creep up her neck as she recalls how Yang had pulled her close the previous night. How she comforted her and held her until her tears ran dry. How she kept Blake close until Blake fell into a deep sleep, comforted by the strong presence of her best friend.

“Good afternoon, sleepy head.” Yang says softly, her breath brushing over Blake’s cat ears and causing them to flick away the irritating sensation. “How are you feeling.”

“Better than I was. Uh… afternoon? What time is it?” Blake asks, lifting her head from Yang’s chest and looking down at her. She was  _ still _ laying on top of her, with one of Yang’s hands rubbing her back gently. 

“Just a little after twelve in the afternoon. I didn’t wanna wake you. You looked like you needed the extra sleep.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“But, um, would you mind? I kind of need to go to the bathroom.” Yang’s smile shifts to a sheepish grin as she rubs at her mouth self consciousnessly. 

“What? Oh! I’m sorry! Of course! Why didn’t you just move me?” Blake says quickly, all but leaping away from Yang and sitting up, running her fingers anxiously through her hair and avoiding eye contact. 

“Didn’t wanna risk waking you up.” Yang says as she stands up, moving quickly to the bathroom. “And besides… I was really comfy. You make a great weighted blanket, you know.”

Blake blinks. What, exactly, was that supposed to mean? She lets out a slow groan and falls back onto the bed that now feels much bigger and much colder without Yang’s presence. She presses her palms into her eyes, exhaling slowly and heavily. The nightmare still twirled around in her mind, she could still see the blood that had stained their clothes and hear his voice in her ear… but it wasn’t real. They were safe. Adam, as creepy of a mother fucker as he was, couldn’t hurt them. 

They were safe.

Before too long, Yang comes back out and flops onto the bed beside Blake, cradling her jaw in her propped up hand as Blake lowers her hands from her face and looks up at her with tired curiosity. “Yang?”

“You okay?” Yang asks softly, her brows pinching together in concern as she reaches over to tuck a strand of hair behind Blake’s ear, her thumb brushing Blake’s jaw before she begins to play with Blake’s hair. “You look tired still.”

“A little. But I’ll be okay.” Blake smiles up at her and reaches up to wipe at Yang’s cheek affectionately, her thumb brushing her freckled skin and drawing a surprised hum from her. “Thank you. For last night. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Hey, you’re my  _ best friend. _ There was no way in hell I was gonna let you suffer like that on your own.” Yang moves her hand to take Blake’s own and squeezes it tenderly. “I hate seeing you hurt. If I can help you, I will.”

“Likewise.” Blake mumbles, glancing away as her cheeks begin to burn, and bites her lip. “At least let me shout you lunch or something.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I  _ want  _ to.”

Yang rolls her eyes fondly and Blake feels her smile grow softer, her eyes darting down to their still entwined hands. She swallows hard and sits up, pulling away from Yang beginning the process of getting ready, even as a rather… overwhelming thought began to bubble up in the back of her mind. 

* * *

Okay. So… if you had to choose between fighting a giant dragon or fighting a giant bird, what would it be?”

“Dragon.” Blake says automatically, smirking around her water class as Yang finishes off her steak. “If I’m fighting a giant monster, I want bragging rights about it being a dragon.”

“I’d take the bird. I feel weird about the idea of fighting my namesake.” Yang grins, winking playfully at Blake. “You’d totally slay a dragon, though. It would just, like, invite you into its cave and not lay a single claw on you.”

“And why would it do that?”

“Because you’re a treasure?”

“Oh my God.” Blake snorts, a small giggling leaving her lips as she places her glass back on the table. “That was awful. Is this how you hit on women? Because wow. I feel sorry for them.”

“Wow! Fucking rude!” Yang laughs, her grin becoming a challenging smirk. “Fine. You think you’re so hot? I dare you to use a pick up line on our waitress.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I  _ double dog dare  _ you.”

Blake narrows her eyes, leaning forward on the table and letting a sharp and playful grin cross her face. “I need terms, sunshine. What are the rules? What do I win  _ when _ I succeed?”

“You have one chance when the waitress comes over to give us the check. You have to try to use a pickup line on her. If you can get her to blush, you win.” Yang’s smirk grows and she leans forward as well, her lilac eyes dancing playfully in the late afternoon sunlight. “ _ If  _ you win, I’ll buy you ice cream.”

“Deal.” 

It doesn’t take too long for the waitress to come over, offering them a small smile and equally small talk until Blake speaks up as she places the check in front of Blake, much to Yang’s insulted expression.

“Hey, can I ask you something… Ilia?” Blake says with a friendly smile, gently pressing her fingertips to the woman’s hand and glancing at her name tag. Ilia’s scales turn a light shade of pink and Blake just barely holds back the victorious grin that threatens to cross her face.

“Um… sure. Was there something wrong with the food?”

“Not at all. The food and the service was exquisite.” Blake reassures quickly before tilting her head slightly, letting her smile become coy. “I was just wondering… when you get off? Surely you have to leave early to make it back to heaven on time, sweetheart.”

The response is instantaneous. Ilia’s blush grows darker, her scales tinting a dark and violent pink as she stammers out a response before quickly turning on her heel and walking back to the kitchen, muttering something about “stupid work policies stopping me from giving out my number.” Blake blinks in surprise before smirking and turning to Yang to see her with a strange expression on her face; her jaw is tight, eyes narrowed as she crosses her arms. She looks away, cheeks growing darker as she huffs irritably. 

“Okay, yeah, fine. You win.” Yang mutters, voice strained as she stands up and offers Blake a forced grin. “You ready to go?”

“Uh… sure.” Blake says, mildly confused by Yang’s response. “You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah! Yeah, no! I’m great!” Yang says a little too cheerfully. “Just- you know me! I don’t really like losing. But fairs fair so let’s go get you that ice cream, right?”

Blake frowns lightly, unconvinced. Yang’s teasing smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

Once again… Blake found herself worrying.

* * *

“You know… I’m beginning to understand why they say victory tastes sweet.”

“Nerd.”

“Oh please. I’m literally quoting you. You’ve said the exact same thing in the past.”

Yang laughs softly and Blake feels a relieved sigh leave her chest as she throws her waste in a bin. Aimlessly, the two begin to head towards the beach, strolling across the sand before sitting down and gazing at the moonlit ocean.

“Beautiful place. Jacque might be an asshole but the man’s got taste.”

“The man also is this close to getting guillotined.”

Blake giggles as Yang nudges her, an amused grin crossing her friend’s face as they fall into silence. Blake feels a shiver run down her spine as a cold wind blows across the ocean and Yang quickly curls an arm around her, tugging her close. Blake goes easily, sinking into Yang’s side with a contented sigh that she can’t hold back.

“So…”

“So…”

Blake looks up at her and feels her breath catch at the sight of stars reflecting in Yang’s gentle lilac gaze, and suddenly, she’s moving. A soft noise of surprise leaves Yang as Blake kisses her but she soon responds, tilting her head and curling her hand around the back of Blake’s neck, her thumb tenderly brushing her neck and drawing a small gasp from Blake. Blake pushes eagerly against Yang, swallowing the squeak of surprise that leaves Yang’s throat as she falls backwards, Blake hovering over her and kissing her. As Yang’s hands run up her sides, Blake nearly whimpers into her mouth, inhaling sharply as Yang lets out an appreciative hum. 

But when she has the urge to pull back, to gaze down at Yang utter adorations into her ear… Blake’s heart stops. She couldn’t do this. This was her  _ best friend.  _ She couldn’t have feelings for her.

But… as Yang wiggles beneath her, a small whine leaves her when Blake pulls away… Blake realises that she has fallen for her best friend and roommate. 

How cliche could she get?

“Sorry.” Blake says thickly, pulling away from Yang and sitting up, desperately trying to fix her now mussed hair. “I thought I saw Adam. We’re good to head back now, though.”

Quickly, Blake stands and walks in the direction of their room, gritting her teeth and trying to bite back the tears that gathered in her eyes, heart threatening to break for a reality that she didn’t think was possible because there was  _ no _ way that Yang felt the same.

All while being oblivious to the fact that tears had gathered in Yang’s own eyes for much the same reason.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four of the vacation shows us Yang’s current frame of mind.
> 
> But that’s not necessarily a good thing... is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning; there is a lot of angst in this chapter, as well as unwanted advances that might make some folks uncomfortable. God knows it made me uncomfortable to write. Feel free to skim past it.

_ Jab. _

_ Cross. _

_ Hook. _

Yang grunts with each strike she makes against the punching bag, blonde hair thrown up in a ponytail and out of her face. Her chest is burning and, as much as she hates to admit it, it isn’t entirely due to her workout.

_ Cross. _

_ Hook. _

_ Jab. _

She grits her teeth, biting back a frustrated growl as memories of the night before come back to mind. 

She can still feel Blake’s lips against her own, can still feel the way Blake had pushed her down to the sand and kissed her. She could still feel Blake strong, lithe body beneath her hands and hear the way Blake responded to her touch.

_ Jab. _

_ Hook. _

_ Cross. _

But it meant nothing.  _ Of course,  _ it meant nothing. Blake had made it clear from moment one that the only reason she’s doing this is to get Adam off of her back.

It sure as fuck wasn’t because she wanted Yang.

_ Cross. _

_ Jab. _

_ Hook. _

Yang pauses, breaths coming out in harsh pants as she rests her sweaty forehead against the punching bag, squeezing her eyes shut as frustrated tears pricked at her eyes.

She loved Blake. She was  _ in  _ love with Blake. If she hadn’t known that before, it was exceedingly clear the moment that she felt jealousy rear its ugly head when Blake had flirted with the waitress. The moment Blake began talking to their waitress in that smooth, coy voice, Yang felt her stomach drop, her jaw tightening as Blake grazed her hand along the back of the hand of the woman she was talking to. Her eyes had narrowed at the coy smile and flirtatious voice Blake had used and worse of all… Yang had felt all breath leave her lungs when Blake had called the waitress “sweetheart.”

Yang didn’t like being called sweetheart. She despised that nickname. She had gotten into numerous physical fights when men had catcalled her and tried to pick her up using that nickname.

But hearing it come from Blake’s mouth? It made something in her chest melt, flooding her entire being with warmth…

Only to run cold knowing that it wasn’t meant for her.

Maybe she just wasn’t good enough for it to be for her.

_ Cross. _

_ Hook. _

_ Jab. _

She pushes away from the bag and resumes her stance, praying and hoping for the adrenaline and athletic high to kick in.

* * *

“Yang? Are… you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Yang thumbs through a magazine, laying flat on her stomach on their hotel bed. She can  _ feel _ Blake’s concerned gaze and she hates how it makes her stomach churn, how it makes her heart ache painfully.

“Are you sure?”

“Yup. You go and have fun with Sun and the others though.” Yang barely looks up from her magazine, not sure that she can stand how achingly beautiful Blake looks, even in a simple button down and jeans. “I don’t really feel like going out.”

“Do… you want me to stay-“

“No.” Yang says, her voice coming out sharper than she intends. She keeps her eyes on her magazine and exhales slowly. “You go have fun. I just… want a break from you using me.”

The words slip out before she can swallow them back, bitter and sharp. Her eyes widen at the sharp intake of air from her friend and finally,  _ finally,  _ she lifts her head to look at her.

Blake looks stunned, like Yang had just slapped her. She steps back, amber eyes wide with hurt as her ears pin flat against her head. She flounders, mouth opening and closing as she struggles to find the words she’s looking for until she jams her mouth shut and grips her left bicep with her right hand tightly. She closes her eyes, a pained expression crossing her face before she lowers her head.

“In case you’ve forgotten…  _ you’re  _ the one that convinced  _ me  _ to do this.” Blake says, her voice low and shaky. It throws a bucket of ice cold water over Yang, stunning her and drawing her out of her funk long enough to feel guilt clench her chest painfully. 

“Blake-“

“I need to go.” Blake mutters, turning away from Yang, tears filling her amber eyes, and stepping into her high heels, body tense and voice trembling. “I promised Sun I’d be his wingman tonight. Don’t wait up.”

“Blake, wait, please-“

The door slams shut behind Blake, the heavy sound making Yang flinch as she stares after Blake guiltily.

What has she done?

* * *

“And where is your lady love, might I ask?”

“Not. Now. Adam.”

Blake spits out the words like they’re venom, recoiling from the hand that Adam presses into her shoulder. She sets her jaw when he chuckles, sitting beside her at the bar. Of all the nights for Adam to be a creep… he had to pick this one.

“Did we get into a little… domestic?” Adam croons, swirling a glass of whisky in his hand. “Perhaps I could offer an ear or a shoulder?”

“No thanks. I have two of my own. Four, if we’re talking about ears.” Blake snorts, flicking her cat ears for emphasis, though still she stares down at her drink. When she had told the bartender to surprise her, she should have known that she would get something that reminds her of Yang. 

Here Comes The Sun sure did the trick.

“Such sharp and feisty humour. I hope that Miss Xiao Long appreciates it.”

Blake flinches, her ears pinning against her head. She grits her teeth and blinks back her tears. Her chest burns and she feels sick to her stomach.

“You deserve more than what she can give you.” Adam says in a quiet murmur that sends an uncomfortable chill down Blake’s spine. “She doesn’t understand you. She doesn’t appreciate you.”

Blake’s hands tighten around her drink and she forces herself to breath, painful though it is to do.

“But I could-“

“I am giving you one last warning, Adam.” Blake says with barely controlled emotion, torn between anger and heartbreak. “Leave me the  _ fuck  _ alone.”

“Come now. I could give you everything that you want, my love.” Adam’s voice grates on her ears, and leans toward her, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. It was so much more forceful than anything Yang had ever done. Where Yang was gentle and kind, Adam was demanding and controlling. “Let me show you.” 

Blake freezes as Adam kisses her, panic filling her veins until she rips away from him with a furious snarl, hurling her drink in his face and glaring at him, blood boiling. “ _ Don’t fucking touch me _ .”

She storms away, quickly leaving the bar and heading towards the lift. Things may be weird between her and Yang but she’d rather deal with  _ that  _ tension than Adam. She’s almost to the lifts when a hand grabs her arm and spins her around, a resounding smack echoing through the empty hall as Adam’s hand strikes her.

“You  _ bitch.”  _ Adam spits furiously, blue eyes sharp and cold as he grips Blake’s arm in a painful, vice-like grip. “Who the hell do you think you are?!”

Blake feels her breathing grow quick and panicked but she forces herself to focus, remembering what Yang taught her during their college days. She slams her heel into his foot, forcing him to loosen his grip with a pained shout. She grabs his shirt and pulls him close, driving her knee into his groin and shoving him away as he screams. She stumbles back against a wall, her left hand coming up to touch her lip and wincing as she feels something warm and sticky; blood.

“You fucking-“

The elevator dings and the doors open, giving way to none other than Yang Xiao Long step out, her hand running through her hair anxiously, reddened eyes wide with distress until she freezes and looks down at Adam writhing around on the ground, gasping in pain. Her gaze follows his glare and she meets Blake’s eyes, her jaw falling open as her eyes dart down to Blake’s bleeding lip. 

“What. The fuck. Did you do to her?” Yang says in a terrifyingly calm voice as she turns to Adam, her body growing tense. She steps forward, jaw clenching as her hands curl into fists, eyes narrowed. “I asked you a question, asshole. What did you do to my girl?”

“She deserved-“

Yang moves quicker than Blake can respond, picking Adam up by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up to her face. “You wanna try that again?” She growls, her lips twisting into a feral snarl. “Because I’m not gonna listen to your manipulative victim blaming bullshit, mother fucker.” 

When Adam remains silent, Yang glances at Blake, almost as though asking her a silent question. Blake shakes her head. Adam wasn’t worth it. Immediately, Yang drops Adam, where he crumples to the floor. She places a foot on his stomach and steps over him with more force than was strictly necessary and quickly strides over to Blake and cups her jaw, her brows pinching together guiltily when Blake flinches away from her.

“Let's get you cleaned up.” She says softly, her thumb brushing Blake’s cheek tenderly.

Blake wants to be mad. She wants to pull away from Yang, still hurt from the way Yang had snapped at her earlier that night. But she can’t. Instead, she nods and before she can talk, Yang’s guiding her to the elevator, her touch as gentle and kind as it ever was.

* * *

“Ow!”

“Shhh. I know it hurts. I’m sorry.” Yang whispers softly as she cleans Blake’s lip. Blake closes her eyes and inhales sharply, curling her fists into Yang’s shirt.

“You’re not the one that hit me.” Blake shrugs, keeping her tone as unemotional as possible, despite the painful clenching of her chest.

“But- shit, Blake. If I had just gone with you, this wouldn’t have happened.” Yang says shakily, pulling away to put the first aid gear away. She places the kit on the bathroom sink and turns, leaning against it and watching Blake as she sits on the lid of the toilet. “I should have been there.”

“Oh really? I thought that you wanted a break from me  _ using _ you.” Blake says, her voice pitching and cracking as tears enter her eyes once more. She curls in on herself, shaking slightly as the adrenaline from her fight begins to wear off. 

“Blake-“

“I never asked you to do this for me. I never asked you to make yourself uncomfortable for me. I didn’t-“ Blake falters, her voice fading off into a small, pained whimper that she tries to muffle with her hand. “I  _ wouldn’t do that to you. _

“I know. I know, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. It was wrong.” Yang kneels in front of her and reaches out for her hands, freezing and pulling back when Blake recoils. She stutters, a pained look entering her eyes as Blake crosses her arms and looks away. “Blake… I’m so sorry.”

“Why? Just-  _ why?” _ Blake croaks, bouncing a foot as she tries to stop herself from crying in front of Yang. “What the fuck did I do, Yang?” Her voice breaks around Yang’s name, her ears slicking back against her hair.

“It’s not you, Blake. It’s me.”

“Oh, that is  _ such  _ bullshit.” Blake hisses, squeezing her eyes shut. “That is  _ such  _ a fucking cop out. You just don’t want to talk about it.”

“I  _ can’t. _ ”

“Fine.” Blake says with a mirthless chuckle. “You know what? I don’t even care. I’m done with today. I’m tired. I hurt. I’m going to change and go to sleep so… would you mind?”

Yang starts to say something but then, seeming to change her mind, sighs and stands before making her way out of the bathroom, casting one last forlorn look back at Blake. The moment she leaves, Blake ducks out to grab her nightwear and stalks back into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it before sliding to the ground as the events of her evening finally catch up to her. Tears fall from her eyes and she covers her mouth to muffle the heartbroken sobs that leave her throat, each one jerking her body painfully.

She never should have agreed to this stupid  _ fucking  _ plan.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five of the vacation and we see how Yang is dealing with the fact that she had hurt the woman she loves, as well as how Blake responds to Adam’s assault.

Yang considers herself to be a strong, relatively unflappable individual. It takes a lot to shake her, to leave her trembling. But hearing the muffled sobs leaving the bathroom feels like a punch to the gut. It winds her, leaves her sitting on her side of the bed, head in hand, as harsh breaths leave her throat, each one just as painful as the last.

She had hurt Blake. 

She had hurt her  _ badly. _

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Yang breaths out, slow and pained. She had royally fucked up. Blake hadn’t even done anything wrong. And yet, Yang had let her emotions get the better of her… and now, the woman she adores more than anything is crying in the bathroom. “I have to fix this.”

She can’t lose her. She _can’t lose_ _her._

* * *

“Jacques!”

Yang jolts up as Blake storms into the dining hall the following morning, amber eyes blazing and ears pinned back furiously as she sweeps across the room and stands in front of the older man’s table, forcing him to look up at her.

“I’m giving you two options; either fire Adam Taurus and actually improve HR or I take action.” Blake’s voice is vastly different to the one she used the night before. It is low, powerful and full of righteous anger. Blake had been pushed too far and now… it seems like somebody was going to face the consequences. 

“And why would I do that? Adam is a fine young man-“

“That hit me because I rejected his advances.” Blake interrupts, stepping closer to the table and leaning forward onto it, glaring into Jacque’s eyes defiantly. “And don’t even try to pay security to erase that footage. I’ve already spoken to the local police force  _ and  _ my lawyer. A copy of that video footage has been made and sent to her. Combine that with all of the other evidence that she advised me to keep… well… I’m not sure that you  _ want  _ to keep Adam around.”

“And just  _ who  _ is your lawyer, Miss Belladonna.”

“Robyn Hill.” Blake smirks then, and Yang feels blood rush to her cheeks at the sight. She had always known that Blake was far from a damsel in distress but there was something about seeing her take charge, to refuse to buckle even when just the night prior she had practically cried herself to sleep… it was incredible to witness. “The same Robyn Hill that took down James Ironwood for his negligence in how he used to run his company. The very same Robyn Hill that took down Arthur Watts for his inhuman experiments. I assure you, Mr. Schnee… that woman will just make you another notch on her briefcase if you don’t take the deal she offers you.”

“You think that I’ll listen to your barbaric threats?” Jacque’s voice is shaking, and his skin seemed to be growing redder with every passing second. “If it weren’t for my child-“

“Weiss may be a dear friend of mine but that won’t stop me from suing her father for the deplorable way he has handled harassment in the workplace. It won’t stop me from doing what I have to do to create a safe working environment. So the question is this, Jacque…” Blake’s lips twist angrily, her eyes burning into the man before her. “Are you going to cooperate with my lawyer or am I going to have to sue you for everything that you’re worth?”

There’s a long pause, during which everyone in the room holds their breath before Jacque speaks up.

“... my lawyer will be in contact with yours.” He forces put before standing and quickly leaving the hall, body tense and eyes like eyes. 

But the moment he leaves… a loud cheer erupts from his employees and Yang watches as Sun runs over to Blake and spins her around in his arms, pulling a surprised laugh from her. But as he places her on her feet, her eyes meet Yang’s and the joy and pride in them gives way to grief and pain. Despite everyone trying to pull her to the table for a celebratory breakfast, Blake pulls away from them, head lowered as she makes an excuse and leaves the room.

Yang swallows hard as Sun looks up and tilts his head at her, a sympathetic gleam shining in his eyes as he jerks his head after Blake, mouthing a silent “Go after her, you dumbass.”

Yang gulps down the last of her coffee and runs out of the room and onto the outside deck of the hotel. She looks around her until she sees Blake sitting on the beach, far away from anyone else, ears pinned flat against her head as she stares out towards the ocean. Yang slowly approaches her and sits on her right, giving her enough time to tell her to fuck off.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Yang feels her throat go tight as Blake looks away from her, a small sniffle leaving her. It had never been this hard before. Not with Blake.  _ Never _ with Blake.

“Um… congrats on sticking it to old man Schnee. Weiss and Winter will be pleased to see him taken down a peg or two.” Yang says, forcing a smile that Blake refuses to look at. 

“Yeah. Well, somebody had to do something.” Blake mutters, shuffling away from Yang as though she can’t stand being near her. “This shit’s gone for long enough.”

“Yeah.” Yang mumbles, heart twisting painfully in her chest. This was going to kill her.

“Was there something else you wanted?”

“I just… wanted to talk to you.”

“Don’t. Don’t do this.” Blake’s voice is strained, her shoulders shaking lightly. “Not after last night.”

“Blake-“

“I would  _ never  _ use you like that.” Blake says softly, and when she turns to Yang, her eyes are bright with fresh tears. “I don’t- something’s happened and you refuse to tell me what it is. You- do you have any idea how important you are to me? Ever since we started playing this stupid fucking charade, things have gotten  _ weird  _ between us.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Blake.”

“How about the truth? Oh, wait. That’s right. You  _ can’t.” _ Blake wipes at her eyes and stands, body tense as she starts to walk away. “Let’s just finish this holiday and go the fuck home.” Then, quietly to herself, Blake mutters “Maybe I should call my parents. I can’t live like this.”

Yang can feel the distance between them growing, she can practically feel that she’s losing Blake and that fear is what makes her act. She jumps to her feet and catches Blake by her hand, heart in her mouth as Blake comes to a stop, body tense.

“I love you!” Yang blurts out, chest constricting as Blake’s ears pin back. 

“You know I love you too. But if you can’t-.”

“No, you don’t get it.” Yang turns Blake around and cups her jaw, leaning their foreheads together as her voice cracks. “I  _ love  _ you. I’m  _ in  _ love with you, Blake.”

There’s a moment of silence as Blake processes Yang’s words and then Yang’s shout of surprise is muffled by Blake’s lips as her friend kisses her roughly, a soft whimper leaving her as Yang pulls her close. She can feel Blake’s nails digging into her shoulder, pulling her close and looping her arms around her neck and dragging her down. Yang wraps her arms around Blake’s waist tightly, needing to be close to her.

“Blake-“

“I love you too.” Blake whispers shakily, tears spilling down her cheeks. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

Yang blinks at her for a moment before a watery laugh leaves her and she buries her face into Blake’s neck, pleased when Blake burrows into her shoulder tightly. “So… we’ve just been torturing ourselves this whole trip? Does that mean we both failed the  _ one  _ condition we set?”

“... it doesn’t count if I was already head over heels for you.”

“Same here then.”

Blake shudders, a pained sound that tugs at Yang’s heart painfully. She brushes her lips against her temple, letting out a shaky breath as Blake nuzzles into her neck. “I’m so sorry about what I said. I was stupid and I got jealous. I never should have spoken to you like that.”

“Jealous? Of the  _ waitress?” _ Blake pulls back and blinks up at Yang, who frowns at the rest tracks on Blake’s face and reaches up to wipe them away. “You  _ dared  _ me to flirt with her.”

“I know.” Yang jumps as Blake’s thumb swipes over her cheek and it takes her a moment to realise that she’s crying too. “I just… didn’t think hearing you talk to her like that and calling her sweetheart would… hit me that hard.”

“Oh.” Blake pauses, cheeks tinting a bright pink as she rests her hands on Yang’s collarbone. “So… what now?”

“We should… probably talk. Figure out what we both want.” Yang mumbles, feeling uncharacteristically shy. She smiles, an unsure thing, at Blake and feels her heart stutter when Blake offers a tiny one back. “Do you wanna come back to the room? Uh- not that we have to talk right now! We have heaps of time. Or if you don’t even want to talk about it. I totally get if you don’t want to. I was a complete asshole and you deserve better than that and-“

“Yang.”

“Yes?”

“You’re rambling.”

“... oh.”

Blake giggles.

Blake  _ giggles. _

After seeing the pain and distress in her gaze and hearing her sobs through a closed bathroom door, Yang truly believes that there’s not a single sound more beautiful than the sound of Blake Belladonna’s giggle.

“Come on.” Blake murmurs, ducking her head and reaching for Yang’s hand. “We need to talk.”

As they head back to their room, fingers entwined, Yang feels much lighter than she has in a while. She wasn’t entirely sure where their conversation would lead… but something tells her that it’s someplace good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that we’re coming up to the end of this story. Not too much longer now, I think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On day five, we see how Blake’s dealing with learning that her feelings aren’t one sided.

“Okay. So… um…”

Blake watches, cheeks burning as Yang sits beside her on their hotel bed and rubs at her legs nervously, her cheeks slowly becoming darker and darker as she flounders. Blake finds herself glancing away, unable to believe that Yang actually loves her. She inhales nervously and turns to Yang with a small and hesitant smile, ears pinning flat against her head anxiously.

To think that she had just laid the proverbial boot into her boss only to be made nervous because a pretty girl loves her.

“Sorry.” Yang apologises with a sheepish sounding laugh, running a nervous hand through her hair as she gives Blake a lopsided smile. “I, um. I never expected you to, uh…”

“I could say the same for you.” Blake retorts, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Can I- is it okay if I ask how long?”

“Uh… second year of college.”

“First year, second semester for me.” Blake admits quietly, grinning sheepishly when Yang arches a brow at her. “Look, I have many weaknesses and you hit them all.”

“Flirt.”

“How am I- I’m not flirting!” Blake protests, glaring at Yang when she smirks. She huffs, poking Yang’s ribs playfully and giggling when she squeals indignantly. “I’m just saying-“

“That i'm your kryptonite?”

“Asshole.”

“Bitch.”

The two glare playfully at each other for a moment before they begin giggling, leaning helplessly towards each other until their heads gently bump together. Blake’s smile softens and she glances towards Yang’s mouth before meeting her eyes again. 

“What? So  _ now  _ you’re shy about kissing me?” Yang teases gently, nudging Blake’s nose with her own. “After this whole week of-“

“It’s different now.” Blake mumbles, her voice hitching slightly. “I don’t- where the  _ fuck  _ do we go from here?”

“Where do you want to go?” Yang asks, her hands slipping into Blake’s and squeezing gently, her thumbs brushing Blake’s tenderly. “What is it you  _ want  _ from this, Blake?”

“I- I want  _ you.”  _ Blake admits, though she can feel her heart racing anxiously, her throat growing tight. “I  _ love  _ you, Yang and… I  _ want  _ a relationship with you…”

“But…?”

“But I’m scared. I’m scared that if this goes wrong, then I’ll lose you entirely.” Blake says quietly, closing her eyes tightly. “I care so much about you and… I don’t- I don’t want to lose you as a friend if this goes south.”

“Blake, you won’t. I promise. No matter how this goes… I’m not going anywhere. Okay?” Yang soothes gently, pulling back to kiss Blake’s nose. “But… I’m not going to ask you to do this if you don’t want to risk it. I’ll respect whatever decision you make.”

“You’re not helping. You know that I find consent attractive as hell.” Blake grumbles, opening her eyes and looking up at Yang before inhaling slowly. “What about you? Do- do want this? Do you want  _ me?” _

“Please. I’d have to be crazy to say no.” Yang says warmly, tucking Blake’s hair behind her ear and smiling when Blake leans into her touch. “So… Can we give this a go? You and me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s give this a go.” Blake says shakily, turning her head to kiss Yang’s palm. She lets out a surprised squeak when Yang pulls her into a tight hug. She huffs a small and watery laugh before curling into Yang, snorting when Yang falls onto the bed. “Cuddles? Really?”

“Yes, really. Cuddles are a very important part of celebration, you know.” Yang leans up on her elbow and smirks down at Blake, though her eyes shine with concern. “Unless… you don’t want to?”

“Get back here.” Blake says softly, tugging at Yang collar and leaning up to steal a gentle kiss before all but pulling Yang on top of her, smiling happily when Yang settles her weight on top of her and contentedly snuggles into her. “I love you.” She whispers into Yang’s hair, giggling when Yang smiles against her neck.

“I love you too, Blake.” Yang murmurs, as though it were all that she was born to do. Like it’s a prayer, a refrain to utter quietly in worship. “So, so much, baby.”

The endearment slips out naturally and Blake feels her chest expand, filling with earth as tears prick her eyes and she quickly hides her face in Yang’s hair. 

“Sweetheart.” She breathes, and the smile against her skin turns into a giddy-sounding giggle that makes her tighten her arms around Yang, who hums happily as she kisses the side of Blake's neck.

Blake had spent all of her childhood reading about heroes finding their happy ending. As she and Yang slowly fall both asleep and further into the love they share, she realises with a start that her own happy ending has been under her very nose ever since she walked into her college dorm room for the first time and met lilac eyes with a wide and easy grin.

She was damned if she was going to let it go.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd that’s all they wrote for this au. This one was super fun to write! 
> 
> As usual, thank you all for your lovely comments and I hope to see y’all in the next one 💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I’m on a oblivious idiots in love roll lately 😂


End file.
